


The Night The Angels Came

by lemonpie



Series: cardboard box kids [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpie/pseuds/lemonpie
Summary: The thing about being immortal, you find, is that those you love tend not to be.(The Fake AH Crew have everything, until they don't.)





	The Night The Angels Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spencer (thatspencerinthesky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatspencerinthesky/gifts).



> :)

The thing about being immortal is that those that you love so often aren't. 

\--

He's gently petting Lindsay's greying hair, sat beside her hospital bed. She hasn't woken in a while and Michael gets the feeling that she won't ever again.

\--

He's sat between two gravestones, no tears left to cry. They died happy, Jeremy knows, but that doesn't change the fact that it hurts so fucking bad. 

\--

He's read the words 'Killed in Action' fifteen thousand times already but it still doesn't feel real. It'll never feel real because how, how can Dan be dead? It doesn't make sense. 

\--

He's pressing fresh flowers to her grave yet again, because it feels as though every time the flowers rot and die it feels like he is too. The words  _Meg Turney_ stare back at him judgementally. 

\--

He's drinking himself into oblivion, even though he'd promised not to, because the one he'd promised to is dead and gone and it doesn't matter any more. There's nothing worse than outliving your child.

\--

He's the only one with nothing to lose but somehow he feels he's lost all the same. Jack watches his crew fall apart and he wishes they'd learnt the lesson he had.

(Don't get attached, they'll leave you in the end.)

\--

This is how the Fake AH Crew falls to pieces.

Six deaths.

Not the six you'd expect, but it kills them all the same.

 


End file.
